Conventionally, there is a game where an user inputs an input signal from a controller shaped as a music instrument while watching an operation instruction display corresponding to a rhythm, and evaluate the timing of the input.
For example, the Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-293246 discloses a game device which enables one to enjoy a rhythm matching game with realistic instrument performance by using a mock guitar having a neck button to select at least one rhythm sound out of a plurality of rhythm sounds according to the flow of a music number, and a picking blade to confirm the output timing of selected rhythm sound.
Also, the Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-013959 discloses a game input device in a guitar shape having a sliding operation input mechanism on the neck portion of the guitar
However, when using the mock guitar described in the Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-0293246, an input operation of a player at the neck portion of guitar is a mere button input. This does not allow a player to feel the change in performance depending on how to hold strings or moving between flames like an actual guitar, thus it lacks reality.
Also, the sliding operation input mechanism can slide on the neck portion of the guitar when playing a game using the guitar-shaped input device disclosed in the Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-013959, however, the sliding operation input mechanism does not have a plurality of input buttons for the input operation. This does not allow a player to feel the change in performance depending on how to hold strings or move between flames like an actual guitar, thus it lacks reality.
Under these circumstances, development of a game input device that can provide an enjoyment of an aggressive feeling just like playing an actual instrument along with the rhythm of music has been sought.